Shimajirō Shimano and his friends go to The Lion King Broadway/Angelica Pickles get Severely Grounded
Summary Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are excited to see The Lion King Broadway. Cast *Angelica Pickles *Drew Pickles *Charlotte Pickles *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Ramurin Makiba *Takeshi Ishida *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobayashi *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Monta Kimura *Yasuko Minamoto *Kumakki Mashiro *Kazuo Matsukata *Tamasaburo Hyodo *Katsumi Tachibana *Torippii Sorano *Susie Carmichael *Jazzi *Foo *Custard *Noodle *Ka-Chung *B.B. Jammies *Iris *Giffany *Dark Magician Girl *Azura *Annet Myer *Maria Posada Transcript *(February 14, 2018) *Shimajirō Shimano: Hello, I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Today me and my friends and classmates are going to watch The Lion King Broadway. *to: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates at the bus stop boarding a bus. *bus drives past the courthouse *bus drives past a Japanese restaurant *Boris the Teeth guy: GET BACK HERE ROSIE OR ELSE FACE MY TEETH! FACE IT! *bus drives past a GoAnimate Omega Cinemas *Lucy Carmichael: Susie Carmichael, you blithering idiot! I can't believe you watched The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. You're supposed to watch Cars 3, so you did not know anything about The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water for you, young lady! When we get home, I am changing it to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids! *Susie Carmichael: (in Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *bus drives past a large 3 story Japanese police station *bus drives past a Benesse Omega Cinemas *Horace N. Buggy: Andy Panda, how dare you watch Captain America: Civil War in Japanese? You're supposed to watch Moana, so you did not know about Guardians of the Galaxy on DVD for you. When we get home, I will change it from Ice Age trilogy on FX to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids. *Andy Panda: (in Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates got to the theater *to Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates at the ticket counter *Ticket Manager: Welcome to the theater. What show would you and your friends and classmates like to see today? We got Scooby Doo Live: Musical Mysteries, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Live Stage, The Lion King on Broadway, Tarzan Broadway, Beauty and the Beast Broadway, The Little Mermaid Broadway, Aladdin Broadway, and many more. *Shimajirō Shimano: Me and my friends and classmates would like some tickets to see The Lion King Broadway. *Ticket Manager: Here you go. Enjoy the show. *Shimano and his friends and classmates walk away. Moe and Joe and their parents walk in *Ticket Manager: Welcome to the theater. What show would you like to see today? *Moe and Joe's Dad: We would like 4 tickets to see The Lion King Broadway. *Ticket Manager: OK. Here you go. Enjoy. *(Cut to Shimajiro Shimano and his friends and classmates, Angelica Pickles and her parents on their theatre seats) *Angelica Pickles: I'm going to slime The Lion King Broadway. *Kento Koshiba: (Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Angelica Pickles just ruined The Lion King Broadway. *Kikko Hayashida: (Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Why does Angelica Pickles have to ruin everything? *Marurin Sasaki: (cries in Bubbles' voice) I'm so sad Angelica Pickles ruined The Lion King Broadway. *Mimirin Midorihara: (cries in Pinkie Pie's voice) Everything is ruined! *Kirinta Kusano: (Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! This isn't looking cool! *Sakurako Koinuma: (Cries in Pinkie Pie's voice) *Giffany, Iris, Dark Magician Girl, Annet Myer and Maria Posada then appear outside from the theater *Iris: Oh no! We can't believe that we won't be able to see Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live on Stage because of the fire! Now we will miss Jason the Red Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Kimberly the Pink Ranger, and Trini the Yellow Ranger! *Giffany: Wait, I know who did it! It's Angelica Pickles! *Dark Magician Girl: Angelica Pickles need to get her behind beaten! *Annet Myer: I know, Dark Magician Girl. *Maria Posada: Me too. *Azura: Let's go in, everyone! The rest of us get Shimajirō, his friends, and the audience out of this theater while I pull the fire alarm *Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Annet Myer, and Maria Posada enter the theater while wearing their hazmat suits to prevent from being burned. Azura pulls the fire alarm which causes the fire alarm to go off *Shimano and his friends and classmates start panicking when they hear the fire alarm go off as Mimirin Midorihara cries in Pinkie Pie's voice upon being scared from the loud fire alarm *Shimano and his friends and classmates, Angelica Pickles and her parents and the audience appeared outside the theater. Everyone is angry, Angelica Pickles shocked as Scary sound effects plays extremely loudly *Angelica Pickles: Oh no. It's Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and my parents! I'm so busted! *Shimajirō Shimano: Oh yes you are, Angelica Pickles! You are so busted big time! We can't believe that you set the whole theater on fire! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica pickles gets grounded series Category:The Save-Ums Show